Andromeda Jackson, the Tenth Walker
by RosialofRivendell
Summary: Andromeda Jackson, twin to Percy, has been brought to Middle Earth to fight in the war for the One Ring. Only, she won't be going back home this time. Join her on her journey to protect Frodo, fight for her new world, and create a new home for herself. OC/?
1. Chapter 1

***None of the following belongs to me except for any OCs of mine***

It was June 21st, and our story starts in the throne room of the Olympians. As usual, not much was being accomplished. Zeus and Poseidon were arguing over everything, ranging from who was the favorite son, who was more powerful, and who wore a toga better. Aphrodite was staring love struck at a mirror, Hephaestus and Ares were fighting, and Apollo was spouting off the worst poetry to ever be heard.

It would have continued all night, had a sudden burst of light near the door not occurred. Most of the Olympians jumped up, readying themselves for a fight (Aphrodite of course couldn't be bothered with something like fighting!) When the light began to disperse, the Olympians were shown who their intruder was. Eru, the creator of another pantheon, stood by their throne room doors.

All of the Olympians but Zeus and Ares retreated to their thrones, content to hear what Eru had to say for himself. Zeus because he was the king and wasn't about to give in so easily, and Ares because he was Ares.

"Who do you think you are, to waltz into my kingdom as if you are its lord?!" Zeus roared confrontationally, lifting his lightning bolt up as if preparing to strike.

"Peace brother, hear what Eru has to say." Poseidon said, before mentally adding, "_We have only just finished the Second Titan War. Will you be so quick to start another by striking someone of such importance?"_

Zeus conceded reluctantly, before once again taking his seat, and motioning Eru to step forward."What have you come for, Eru? It's been a long time since we've last had business between us, and so far as I'm aware, we've done nothing to warrant such an unexpected visit."

"Forgive me," Eru rumbled, his voice sounding like everything and nothing, creation and destruction, "but I wish to request your help in a matter concerning both of our worlds."

"Don't you think I know enough of my own realm to know when it's in danger?" Zeus questioned, angry at the perceived insult.

"That is not what I meant to say, I know you watch your realm carefully. However, the threat I'm speaking of comes from my world. You remember Sauron, don't you?"

"I do, but he fell long ago. What does he have to do with anything, and why would it concern us? He wasn't a threat last time, and how can someone dead possibly hurt us now?" Zeus asked, amused at the other king's unnecessary worry.

"He's a threat because the one ring was never destroyed. Sauron will live as long as the ring exists. For the past few millenia, he has lived as a shadow of himself in whatever dark place he could find. But the ring has been found once again, and Sauron has already sent out his servants to reclaim it. This concerns you because the barrier between our worlds is not as strong as it once was, and if he wins the war, he will continue on to Earth. Before he was last defeated, I had heard that he was disturbingly interested in your realm, that he wished to fight with you." Eru warned. "Your world is far more advanced than mine, but your people would not stand against the forces of Mordor. Imagine the chaos of Orcs, Uruk-Hai, Trolls and whatever other beasts Sauron has control of running rampant through your streets. The majority of your people have long forgotten what lingers in the darkness, and have not the knowledge to fight. It would be best to eliminate the threat before it is a threat."

"What do you mean "Eliminate the threat before it is a threat?" Do you expect the Olympians to go fight your war for you?" Zeus said mockingly. "Why shouldn't we just strengthen our walls, hmm? We just finished our own war, we have no wish to enter another."

"I have no wish for a member of another pantheon to enter my world." Eru said cooly, the beginning of anger stirring in his eyes. "What I have come to ask for is the help of one of your demigods. One of my Maiar have foreseen one of your children fighting in our war. I have looked too, and she seems an excellent warrior."

"Just who have you seen, not my daughter Thalia?" Zeus said quickly.

"No. The girl I've seen has black hair and green eyes. I believe she's Poseidon's girl."

"No!" Poseidon roared, standing from his previously relaxed slouch. "My daughter has seen far too much for one her age, I'll not have her going and fighting another war!"

"Relax, Poseidon." Eru said. "I would not just throw your only daughter into war. I have seen that she lives through the war, and finds happiness. You know that she is not content with the life she lives now. She's too much like the sea for something so routine and safe as going to school, graduating and getting some boring job. Besides, she would be safe. I can promise you that."

"No, I will not let you-"

"Yes! Absolutely! You can take her when you leave if you wish to!" Zeus said, suddenly all to happy to make a deal with Eru.

"Zeus!" Hear scolded, "you cannot just promise to give away someone elses child, illegitimate or not."

Poseidon smiled, relieved, "Thank you, Hera, you're not as bad as I thought you were."

"No," Hera spoke over Poseidon, "this is something the council has to vote over. All in favor of sending the disrespectful little smart mouth away, say aye."

"What?! No! I take it back, you're worse than-"

A chorus of ayes were heard, with only five disagreements being heard. Thunder boomed to signify that the deal couldn't be overturned.

"It's decided, Poseidon's daughter will leave with Eru today!" Zeus said happily, before Eru raised his hand to signal for quiet.

"No, give the girl a week to say her goodbyes and pack, she will leave at noon on the last day. I suggest giving her something to hold everything she wishes to keep, for they will be traveling far, and perhaps a method for communication, for she won't be able to come back to Earth again."

Silence rang through the room, before Poseidon spoke up again. "What do you mean when you say my daughter won't be able to come back again? I thought this was just until the war was ended."

"No," Eru spoke. "I had thought it was obvious from how I spoke earlier that she wouldn't be able to return once her quest was finished. Once she leaves Earth, she won't be able to return again. The travel between worlds for mortals is one way only."

While Zeus, Ares, and Hera smiled at hearing that, many of the others were upset or at the very least displeased with the turn of events.

Seeing that the decisions concerning the long term quest were set, Eru turned to Poseidon, handing him four mirrors, saying, "These are for you, her mother, her brother, and her. They will allow you to communicate. I'm sorry for what must be done, but it is far better than what would happen should nothing be done."

Having done what he came to do, Eru turned and disappeared just how he came.

Poseidon put his head in his hands for a few moments, before standing and heading for the door.

"Where do you think you're going, brother?" Zeus questioned, still happy with what had happened.

"I'm going to go tell my daughter and her family what you've decided for her. Hopefully she can forgive me for what we've done."

With that, Poseidon disappeared to tell Andromeda Jackson that she would have to go on another quest, and that there wouldn't be any return from this one.


	2. Chapter 2

***Neither the PJO nor LOTR belong to me, only my OCs are mine***

Andromeda Jackson was having an awesome year. The Titan War was finished, and no longer hanging over their heads, both Percy and her were still alive, and she had done really well that school year. And now her dad was sitting on their couch. In their living room. Visiting for the second time in her life. Yes, Andy was having a great year.

Or she had, until her dad decided to open his mouth and explain his visit. From there, Andy's day had gone downhill. Had she really just finished one war only to be thrown into another? And to find out that she would never see any of her family or friends was just taking it too far. Sure, she would get some awesome presents, and she'd be able to talk with them through some mirrors, but that didn't quite make up for it.

"Now Andromeda," her dad spoke up desperately, "I know that this isn't fair, and I tried to stop it from happening, but I was overruled. The deal is set in stone, and in a week from now, at noon, you'll be transported to Arda. I'm not sure where you'll be sent, but I was told that you'll be happy over there. Happier than you would be here.

Besides, while I may not have been able to overturn the decision, I was told that I could give you some gifts to help you on your journey and life after. You'll have a mirror for communication, money, your horse, a special bag, and something of your choice. It may not be much, but it's more than you've been given in the past." Poseidon said bitterly.

Andy sighed, putting her head in her hands, before asking, "Where am I going? You said that I was going to be traveling with a group of people, who are they, where are we going, and what are we doing? What else should I know about before I leave? What's the world like?"

"Well," Poseidon started, "The world is called Middle Earth. It's a bit, a lot actually, different than Earth. They're not nearly as advanced, and they have more than humans living in the open, they-"

"Wait, what? What do you mean? Do they have monsters living in the open, does everyone know about them? Do they have gods over there, too?"

"Yes, they have gods, they're known as the valar, though they're not quite like us. They stay to themselves and they don't have children with mortals. And no, they don't have monsters like we do. They have orcs, trolls, goblins, and wargs, but not anything like Echidna or the Minotaur. They're common knowledge, too.

Anyways, as I was saying, you're going to Middle Earth, and you're going to be traveling with a group of men, dwarves, hobbits, and elves. I'm not sure who's part of it, but you'll be traveling to Mordor, to destroy the One Ring. The One Ring is an object of great power, and as long as it exists, Sauron, their Kronos, can't be defeated. You're meant to protect the bearer of the ring on their journey, and help the others.

I believe I've explained the world fairly well, unless you wanted to know about the species residing there. AS for the land itself, it's very simple and old fashioned. People live in villages, in small simple homes. There's royalty, and it's… rather old fashioned in its views. Women are to wear dresses or skirts, and stay at home. Men are to provide for the family and fight for their land and people."

"Wait," Andy interrupted angrily, "you mean that once the wars done, I'm expected to do nothing but stay at home and do as I'm told?! Do they expect me to travel cross-country side-saddle in a gaudy gown, right up to the volcano, too?!"

"No, no" Poseidon said quickly, "I'm sure that you'll be able to wear what you want in most cases, unless it's a formal event or something. And you better not let them tell you what to do. You're my daughter after all."

"When was this decided?" Sally asked shakily from her spot on the opposite couch. She had her head in her hands, and had only just finished crying and raging to herself. "I know she has a week, but what time does she have to leave? Does she have to be in some set place, with everything she wants to bring with her?"

"No," Poseidon said, moving to sit by Sally, "She'll leave at noon from wherever she is, as far as I know. I'm assuming all of her things will be brought with her, too."

Just as Poseidon finished saying this, Percy and Paul walked in, laughing. Though, their laughs didn't last for long.

"Dad, what's going on?" Percy said, as he saw his dazed sister and distressed mother. "Is something wrong? Do you need Andy and I to do something?"

Poseidon sighed, as he moved over and motioned for both of the men to take a seat.

As Poseidon began to explain the story once again, Andy stood and walked over to the window, looking out at her city. In a week, she would never see it again. As upset as she was with the news, her dad was right on one thing. She wasn't as happy as she used to be. Content and safe maybe, but not happy. Andy wouldn't admit it, but she almost missed the war and fighting. It was pretty stupid, but she was almost bored now. Besides that, she was a Demigod. She was told that she wasn't going to live past 16, and yet here she was. She had dyslexia and ADHD, and was the most electronically challenged person ever (it had taken her a year to figure out that the lock on the drop down screen meant lock the screen in place (happened to me, made me so angry)). That, and everything electronic drew monsters to her.

Thinking on it, besides the loss of family, friends, and a few modern things, she wouldn't miss much. She had always prefered crafts, like sewing and crocheting, over shopping, which would benefit her there. She had gone on her fair share of quests, too, so she knew not to eat the pretty red mushrooms at the very least, and that the speckled, oily plants generally weren't fun to touch.

_Yes_, Andromeda decided as she turned back to her family, _maybe this adventure won't be so bad afterall._


	3. Chapter 3

***I own nothing but my OCs***

_This whole adventure thing sucks, _Andy decided as she walked around the store, trying to decide what to bring with her on her trip. She had been told she was going to someplace that didn't have anything she had grown up with, and she had no idea what she needed to bring with her. She didn't even know what the weather was usually like.

The morning after her dad had told her about the whole Middle Earth thing, Hermes had shown up with an envelope, apologising for the hasty decision and wishing her good luck. She had gone back inside, and had sat down to check out the money the gods had given her for supplies.

Andy had been pleasantly surprised to see a big fat wad of cash and a pouch full of drachma. After counting both of the types of currency, it had totaled up to a shocking amount of $5,000 in mortal money, and 100 drachma. Either the gods were feeling really generous, or that was just chump change to them. Knowing them, it was probably the latter.

So far, she had knocked a large chunk off her list. She had already had some jeans and shirts, though she had decided to leave the shorts at home. Even she knew that wearing something like that would get anyone in trouble in a medieval like time period. No, wearing jeans and t-shirts would be pushing it far enough.

Anyway, so far she had gathered six more pairs of jeans, some new hiking boots, a whole lot of socks, about ten packs of plain undershirts, etc. Andy had also splurged big time.

She had been walking around, thinking of what she would need on the trip, when she had glanced into a window. Low and behold, sitting on display was an actual leather duster, and knee high leather boots. At that moment, she fell in love. A half hour later, she walked out of the shop about $600 lighter.

She had also visited a couple other stores. She now had enough fabric to last a lifetime, and enough yarn to last two.

Not to mention the toiletries expedition. Andy knew that she would have to tromp cross country in the dirt and dust, but she refused to go without shampoo, body wash, razors or shaving cream. Not to mention whatever medieval methods for that time of the month that were still being used over in Middle Earth. She had also grabbed a couple types of medicine and bandages.

As for the drachma, Andy had gone up to olympus to stock up on both nectar, ambrosia, and other godly medicines. She had never seen the place so hectic, and Annabeth had really done a good job fixing the place up after the war. The entire city was now made up of clear, sparkling fountains, shining statues, and towering temples. Andy had also been surprised by the amount of recognition she had received. Not all, but many of the minor gods had approached her to chat, and wish her luck on her quest. She supposed that they were so friendly because of the joint wish she and Percy had asked for after the war, winning the minor gods recognition and respect, and ensuring there wouldn't be anymore negligence in claiming.

That was also where she had found the gift of her choice. Sitting at one of the booths, there had been a little charm bracelet. At first, thinking that it was only a pretty little trinket, Andy had reached out, only to have her hand smacked away by an irate owner.

Drawing her hand back, Andy looked questioningly at the vendor, silently asking why the bracelet was so important, and she was soon answered.

"Well, child, this isn't any normal piece of jewelry. What I have right here is a weapon, or rather weapons. Each of these charms is a weapon, charmed to shrink and attach to the chain. Very pricey, but very good to have." The vendor said, rather greedily.

As the vendor finished, Andy made up her mind.

Suddenly, Poseidon appeared at her side. Gasping, the owner reared back, frightened, before nervously greeting the god.

Not even having to ask, Poseidon simply followed her gaze knowingly, before asking the vendor how much the bracelet cost.

"F-for you, m-my l-lord, it would b-be only 25 d-drachma." The vendor stuttered, completely terrified at having a rather grumpy looking God of the Seas at his booth.

Poseidon merely nodded, before snapping his fingers, the correct amount of drachma falling onto the table.

Reaching forward, Poseidon picked the bracelet up, before grabbing Andy's wrist and gently snapping the bracelet into place.

The charm bracelet was made of bronze, with a strip of dyed blue leather woven between the chains. On it, there were already 3 charms. One was a trident, another a shield, and the last a modified (to shoot celestial bronze bullets) handgun. Looking up at her father, Andy turned to walk over to a park bench, motioning for her father to follow her. As she sat down, she turned to her father and began to speak.

"Well Father, how have you been since you were told? I hope you know that I don't blame you, I know that you fought the decision. Zeus, Hera, and Ares however…"

Poseidon chuckled, looking both relieved and surprised. "Well, I'm happy to hear that you don't hate me for what is happening." he chuckled unhappily. "It is difficult to watch you go, even if I know you aren't dying. It is even harder because you are my daughter, and I never have had many of those. It was such a surprise when Sally told me she was expecting twins. I hadn't believed her…" Poseidon trailed off, his eyes going distant. "I still remember the day I first held you and Percy both, you were so tiny…" Poseidon quieted, before clearing his throat and moving to stand up.

Andy followed, before glancing at her watch, and speaking up, "It's been nice speaking to you, Father, and thank you for the bracelet. Also, if I don't see you again before I leave for Middle Earth, I just want to say goodbye."

Poseidon nodded, returning the gesture, before Andy turned to walk away, only to quickly turn and hug Poseidon before running off towards the doors.

Poseidon stood, watching her as she reached the doors, entered, and descended to Earth. As the doors closed, her turned, and disappeared to his own kingdom.

oooOooo

Andy stood at the top of the hill along the border of the Camp, the same hill Percy and she had stood on when they left for their first quest. All of the campers and her family had left, not wanting to have to watch as she disappeared for the last time. So now, only Aethel, her long time friend and partner (horse) was left on the hill with her.

All of her goodbye's had been said, her leftover belongings given, and everything she planned on bringing to M.E. were shrunk down in the bag slung over her shoulder.

That had been a surprise. When her father had told her she was receiving a special bag, she had thought she'd get one with some serious pocket power and strong stitching, but instead she got one that would have made Hermione Granger green with envy. It was brown leather, with bronze and blue stitching, and meant to be worn across the shoulder. It also had the power to shrink down anything that the owner was planning on packing. She had a tent, sleeping bag, full set of kitchen supplies/utensils, all her clothes, and more packed away in there.

Thoughts about her belongings were the last she had, besides the startled whinnying of Aethel, and a bright light before everything suddenly faded away.

oooOooo

When Andromeda came to, the first thing she saw was the field of grass she was in, and the surrounding trees. Everything was quiet besides the sound of the breeze through the grass. And Aethel's outraged demands of reimbursement for the "completely unnecessary bright light and jarring ride! I demand payment! Donuts, carrots, and sugar! The Union wouldn't stand for this!"

The peaceful atmosphere quickly dispersed.

Sitting up, Andy clutched her head, attempting to ignore Aethel and focus on where she was. She had absolutely no idea about the geography of M.E., which didn't help her already challenged self.

And just as she was beginning to think she was completely lost, she heard the sound of scrambling and ragged breathing to her left

Jumping up, she rushed towards the sound, making sure to catch the still complaining Aethel's attention and quickening her pace when he began to follow.

Rounding the trunk of a tree, Andy felt the breath leave her lungs as she collided with a small but sturdy being. Stumbling and catching herself, the other wasn't so lucky.

She heard surprised cries as other people came forward to help the person to their feet, before everyone straightened to properly look at each other, and Andy gasped in surprise.

Every single one of them only came up to her stomach, but they looked like full grown men. By their stature, Andy guessed that these were they hobbits she was told about. A moment later, they were rushing to opposite sides, a blonde one pushing a dark haired one behind them. That was when Andromeda noticed the aura the dark haired one was giving off, centered around his neck.

Standing tall, Andy decided that there was no better time than the present, and she bluntly said, "Frodo Baggins? You know Gandalf, yes?" Waiting a moment, she received a hesitant and suspicious nod before continuing, "I was sent to help you with what you carry. Gandalf in particular knows what you carry, and is part of the reason I'm here. I'm going to help you, but we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Andy had been suspecting a resistance, seeing as she was a strange woman who randomly appeared just as they needed help, but surprisingly, the hobbits only nodded with relief, before continuing on their way.

Andy was left blinking in surprise, before hurrying to catch up. And that was that.

**oooOooo**

**Author's Note: It may seem a little sudden and accepting, but it'll be explained in the next chapter. **

**As for the story, I don't believe it's going to have a set update time. I attend school, work, and have an average of 2 hours driving everyday, so I'll try to update when I can. Most will be better than this, though, since I began this right before Finals began.**


End file.
